1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising and training machines. More particularly, this invention relates to exercising and training machines allowing a user to concentrically exercise a portion of his body through a first path of motion against a resistance and to forcibly eccentrically exercise the portion of his body in an opposite path of motion.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exists many types of exercising and training machines designed to exercise portions of a person's body. The most predominant type of exercising and training machine utilizes weight resistance which, through repetition, builds the person's muscles. In our prior invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,871, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, we presented an exercise and training machine that exercises a person's ability to accelerate a portion of his body through a path of motion, such as what occurs during the swinging of a baseball bat or a golf club. Our prior exercising and training machine isolated individual muscle groups and measured acceleration of a portion of a person's body. Our prior invention overcame the hesitancy of many professional athletes such as golfers and baseball players who would refrain from resistance weight training during season in fear of adversely affecting their flexibility and ability to swing their golf club or baseball bat in a controlled manner.
For the purpose of summarizing our prior invention, the invention comprised an energy absorbing exercising and training machine for concentrically exercising a person's ability to accelerate a portion of his body through a path of motion. The machine comprised a flywheel rotatably connected to a frame by means of a pair of journal bearings. A harness assembly was provided for connection to the portion of the person's body to be concentrically exercised. Means were provided for interconnecting the flywheel and the harness assembly allowing the flywheel to rigidly engage relative to the harness assembly upon acceleration of the harness assembly relative to the flywheel in a first direction along the path of motion of the body portion being concentrically exercised. The interconnecting means also allowed the flywheel to disengage and freely rotate relative to the harness assembly upon deceleration of the harness assembly relative to the flywheel.
By using our prior invention, the body portion being concentrically exercised in the first direction along the path of motion against the inertial resistance of the flywheel. Upon deceleration of the body portion, the flywheel disengaged relative to the harness assembly to thereby preclude the inertia of the flywheel from exerting a force on the body portion along the path of motion. In the preferred embodiment, the interconnecting means comprised an over-running clutch having an inner race mounted to a shaft which was connected to the flywheel and journaled in the pair of bearings and having an outer race connected relative to the harness assembly.
The exercising and training machine of our prior invention could be utilized in conditioning and training for many sports and other activities that encouraged the rapid acceleration of a portion of the person's body during concentric exercising, such as what occurred in baseball, golf, and other swing-type activities. The machine was also usable in concentrically exercising individual muscle groups that were customarily exercised through concentric weight lifting exercises like bench presses, bicep curls and overhead presses. The exercising and training machine was most often utilized in conditioning for golf by concentrically exercising the twisting acceleration of the golfer's torso and legs during a golf swing.
Specifically, when utilized as a torso and legs exercising machine for golfers, the exercising and training machine comprised a stand which adjustably positioned the flywheel, shaft, and overrunning clutch in a position above the golfer's head, with the harness assembly connected to the lowermost end of the shaft by means of a universal joint, preferably a constant velocity universal joint. The harness assembly comprised an inverted substantially U-shaped or V-shaped rigid configuration for fitting over the shoulders and upper torso of the golfer's body. The universal joint allowed the torso harness assembly to universally pivot during the golf swing.
Preferably, the frame comprised a carriaged frame that was operatively connected to the stand by means of slide bearings which allowed the frame, flywheel, shaft and torso harness assembly to freely reciprocate sideways above the golfer's head, the sideways movement being geared to the rotation of the torso harness of the shaft. Furthermore, the shaft was slidably journaled within the pair of journal bearings and the inner race of the over-running clutch to allow the shaft to easily reciprocate vertically. The sideways movement of the carriaged frame, the vertical movement of the shaft, and the pivoting of the torso harness assembly via the universal joint allowed the golfer to concentrically exercise and be trained in a recommended golf swing which requires canting and vertical and sideways movement of the golfer's torso during the backswing and through the golf swing.
During the golf swing, the golfer's torso concentrically accelerated to his fullest ability and the energy created thereby forced the flywheel into accelerating rotational movement and such energy was absorbed. When the golfer's torso began to decelerate at the end of the golf swing, the overrunning clutch disengaged the shaft allowing the flywheel to freely rotate. Thus, the inertia of the rotating flywheel did not exert a force on the golfer's torso once the golfer's torso began to decelerate or stop. Over-twisting and possible physical damage was therefore precluded.
When the exercising and training machine of our prior invention was adapted to be utilized as a golf and general exercising and training machine, it additionally included means for providing an eccentric force to the golfer's torso during the backswing and partial extension of the torso at the end of the backswing immediately prior to beginning the golf swing. More particularly, such means may comprise a cammed clutch for interconnecting the flywheel and the shaft. The cammed clutch allowed the flywheel to rigidly engage the shaft only during a p redefined arc of rotation. Thus, during the predefined arc of rotation, the flywheel was rigidly connected relative to the harness and provided a momentary inertial eccentric force to the golfer's torso during the end of the backswing. Toward the end of the backswing, the inertial force of the flywheel provided a momentary slight extension of the golfer's upper torso while the golfer exerted energy by twisting his lower torso in the opposite direction corresponding to a golf swing thereby overcoming the inertial force of the flywheel and reversing its direction.
Finally, a transducer was operatively connected to the frame to sense the rotational speed of the flywheel over time, which information was then fed into a displayed device to inform the golfer of his progressive ability to concentrically accelerate the flywheel. Additional transducers were also operatively connected to the frame to sense the vertical movement of the shaft, the sideways shifting of the frame and the angular position of the torso harness assembly relative to the shaft. All of such information was then supplied to a computer and analyzed to determine the quality of the golf swing.
More particularly, FIGS. 1-5 illustrate the exercising and training machine 10 of our prior invention. Referring to FIG. 1, a carriaged frame 12 was reciprocatably mounted within a vertically adjustable stand, generally indicated by numeral 14. A flywheel 16 was rotatably mounted to the carriaged frame 12 by means of a shaft 18. A torso harness assembly 20 was pivotably connected to the lowermost end of the shaft 18 by means of a universal joint 22. The torso harness assembly 20 was configured to fit over a golfer's shoulders and onto his torso as shown in the phantom in FIG. 1. As described below in greater detail, the exercising and training machine 10 exercised and trained the golfer's ability to concentrically accelerate his torso through a twisting path of motion against the inertial resistance of the flywheel in a first direction corresponding to proper golf swing. As also described below in greater detail, the flywheel of the exercising and training machine 10 eccentrically forces his torso in the reverse direction opposite to that of the first direction corresponding to a through-swing, thereby providing a momentary eccentric extension of the golfer's torso at the beginning of the through-swing.
As shown in FIG. 2, the torso harness assembly 20 comprised a horizontal member 24 having a substantially horizontal bracket 26 welded thereto and inverted, substantially V-shaped arms 28 extending downwardly from opposing ends thereof. The universal joint 22 was rigidly secured to the bracket 26 by means of threaded fasteners or the like. Inwardly extending pad members 30 were rigidly connected to the arms 28.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the inverted V-shaped arms 28 straddled the golfer's head and slid over the golfer's shoulders onto his torso, the horizontal member 24 was positioned sufficiently above the golfer's head so as to not interfere therewith. As thus configured, the golfer's torso was firmly seated within the torso harness assembly 20 and any rotational or other movement of the torso was transferred to the shaft 18 via universal joint 22. Preferably, universal joint 22 comprised a constant velocity universal joint.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, stand 14 comprised a generally rectangular framework having front, rear and left and right side members 32F, 32R, 32LS and 32RS, respectively, rigidly connected together to define a generally rectangular configuration having an opened center 320. A bracket 34 extended from the front 32F and rear 32R frame members for rigid connection to respective cylindrical support guides or collars 36. Each support guide 36 was slideably fitted over an upstanding cylindrical support tube or pipe 38. The tubes 38 were rigidly secured in their upright position to a ground platform 40 (see FIG. 1).
The rectangular framework 32 was vertically adjustable along the length of the tubes 38. Specifically, vertical adjustment was provided by means of rotatable lifting rings 42 positioned about the respective tubes 38, each of which included a plurality of off-axis roller bearing 44 which caused the lifting ring 42 to ascend the tube 38 when rotated in one direction and descend the tube 38 when rotated in the other direction. Thus, the height of the rectangular framework 32 was easily adjusted by rotation of the lifting ring 42 on each tube 38.
The carriages frame 12 comprised a generally rectangular framework 46 oriented vertically and having top and bottom frame members 46T and 46B and front and rear frame members 46F and 46R rigidly connected together at their respective corners to define a substantially rectangular configuration. The rectangular framework 46 of the carriaged frame was dimensioned to fit within the opening 320 defined by the rectangular framework 32 of the stand 14.
The rectangular framework 46 of the carriaged frame 12 was supported by the rectangular framework 32 of the stand 14 by means of a pair of rails 48 which were rigidly secured to left and side frame members 32LS and 32RS of the framework 32 of the stand 42 to span the central opening 320 thereof. Slide bearings 50 were rigidly connected to the underside of the top frame member 46T of the rectangular framework 46 of the carriaged frame 12 for slideable engagement with rails 48, which allowed the carriaged frame 12 to reciprocate sideways within the opening of the rectangular framework 32 of the stand 14.
As shown in FIG. 5, the shaft 18 was rotatable journaled to the carriaged frame 12 by means of a pair of journal bearings 52 connected to the top and bottom frame members 46T and 46B of the rectangular framework 46. Preferably, shaft 18 comprised a spline shaft and the upper journal bearing 42 included a sleeve 52B and a ball spline bearing 54 with keyway 51 which allowed the shaft 18 to reciprocate vertically relative to the journal bearing 52U and rotate. A stop 56 was connected to the upper end of the shaft 14 by means of threaded fastener 58. Spring 60 was positioned between stop 56 and the sleeve 52B for cushioning.
Preferably, the sideways movement of the carriaged frame 12 was geared to the rotation of the shaft 18 by means of a cable 53 which was wrapped once around the sleeve 52B and the trailing ends 55 of the cable 53 were rigidly connected to the left and right side members 32LS and 32RS of the rectangular framework 32. Thus, rotation of the harness assembly 20, shaft 18 and sleeve 52B caused the carriaged frame 12 to travel sideways along the length of the cable 53. Preferably, the cable 53 was wrapped about the sleeve 52B in such a manner that the carriaged frame 12 was in its fully rightward position when the harness assembly 20 is rotated to a position corresponding to the start of the golfer's swing. Thus, as the golfer took his golf swing, the carriaged frame 12 was forcibly moved leftward in synchronism to the rotation of the golfer's torso, thereby training the golfer to exercise a proper golf swing.
The flywheel 16 comprised a generally disk-shaped configuration (see FIG. 3). A plurality of upstanding pins 62 were positioned equidistantly about an outer periphery of the flywheel 16 for receiving removable weights 64 to attain a flywheel having a desired mass.
The flywheel 16 was rigidly connected to the upper protruding portion of the lower sleeve bushing 52LB by means of welding 66 or the like. The flywheel 16 was operatively connected to the shaft 18 by means of an over-running clutch 68 having an outer raceway 680 rigidly connected at a lower surface to the flywheel 16 by means of threaded fasteners 70. A ball spline bearing 72 was positioned within the inner raceway 68I of the clutch 68 and was keyed thereto by means of keyway 74. Ball spline bearing 72 allowed vertical movement of the shaft 18 therethrough while nonrotatably securing the inner raceway 68I to the shaft 18. A shim bushing 76 was interposed between the inner raceway 68I and the spline bearing 72.
Rotation of shaft 18 in one direction caused the inner raceway 68I to rigidly engage the outer raceway 680 of the clutch 68 thereby rigidly interconnecting the flywheel 16 to the shaft 18, thereby providing an inertial resistance. Deceleration of the shaft 18 relative to the flywheel 16 caused the raceway 680 and 68I to disengage allowing the flywheel 16 to freely over-run without exerting any torque on the shaft 18. Thus, with the torso harness assembly 20 connected to the end of the shaft 18, the golfer's twisting of his torso during the golf swing forcibly accelerated the flywheel 16 against the inertial resistance of the flywheel 16 and, at the end of the golf swing when the torso began to decelerate, the flywheel 16 freely overran to prevent any force being imparted to the torso harness assembly 20 which would have otherwise adversely affected the golf swing and possibly cause physical damage to the golfer.
The exercising and training machine 10 of our prior invention further included a cammed clutch, generally indicated by numeral 78, which interconnected the flywheel 16 and the shaft 18 and allowed the flywheel 16 to rigidly engage the shaft 18 during a predefined arc of rotation of the shaft in a reverse direction corresponding to the golfer's backswing opposite to the first direction corresponding to the golfer's golf swing. With the clutch 78 engaged, the initial force of the rotating flywheel 16 imparted a momentary eccentric force to the golfer's torso at the beginning of the through swing. Once the disc's rotation was reversed the user is exercising his muscles concentrically.
More particularly, the cammed clutch 78 comprised a first clutch plate 80 which was rigidly connected to the upper sleeve bushing 52LB of the upper journal bearing 52. The cammed clutch 78 further comprised a second clutch plate 82 positioned in alignment with the first clutch plate 80 and rigidly connected to the upper surface of the outer raceway 680 of the over-running clutch 68 by means of threaded fastener 84. A wearable clutch 86 was positioned between the clutch plates 80 and 82. An arcuate cam 88 was rigidly connected to the upper surface of the first clutch plate 80 and includes end ramp 88R. A corresponding cam roller 90 was rotatably connected to a bracket 92 depending from the top frame member 46T of the rectangular framework 46 in alignment with cam 88. A lower cam roller 94 was rotatably connected to bracket 92 for support to the underside of the second clutch plate 82.
The cam 88 was arcuately shaped to be engaged by the cam roller 90 along the predefined arc of rotation which corresponded to the backswing of the golfer when the golfer was facing forwardly. Thus, as the golfer began his backswing, cam roller 90 engaged cam 88 to frictionally engage the clutch plates 80 and 82 together and rigidly interconnect the flywheel 16 to the shaft 18 via sleeve 52B and ball spline bearing 54. After the golfer exerted enough backswing force to rotate flywheel 16, the flywheel 16 would continue on to impart a momentary eccentric force to the golfer's torso as the golfer rotated is lower body in the through swing direction. When the cam roller 90 rolled off ramp 88R of cam 88, the plates 80 and 82 would disengage and allow flywheel 16 to freely rotate, thereby terminating the imparting of the eccentric force. The relative positioning of ramp 88R of cam 88 determined when the flywheel 68 was disengaged such that a certain amount of eccentric extension of the golfer's torso was achieved by proper positioning of the cam ramp 88R relative to the golfer's backswing.
The inertia created by the rotating flywheel 16 of our prior exercising and training machine 10 functioned to absorb all of the energy of the rotating golfer's swing. However, our prior exercising and training machine 10 lacked any ability to exert control over the inertial resistance of the flywheel 16, other than to disengage the clutch 68 at the end of the golf swing when the torso, began to decelerate allowing the flywheel 16 to freely overrun and prevent any force being imparted to the torso harness assembly 20.
Unfortunately, the use of the flywheel 16 in our prior exercising and training machine 10 was limited in its flexibility to provide eccentric force during the backswing. Further, the use of the flywheel 16 and the clutch 68 created apprehension in the minds of the user during concentric exercising of the golfer's swing. Further apprehension was created due to the use of the cam roller 90 that terminated the eccentric force of the flywheel during the backswing. Therefore, despite the tremendous functionality of our prior exercising and training machine 10 and the benefits attained during use thereof, there nevertheless existed a need for an improved exercising and training machine that eliminated the use of the flywheel 16.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the exercising and training art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercising and conditioning apparatus and method that imparts a force for eccentric exercising of a user's torso, arm, leg or other body part to thereby lengthen the duration of eccentric force on the complete range of motion of the applicable muscle group.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercising and conditioning apparatus and method that imparts a force for eccentric exercising of a user's torso, arm, leg or other body part through a selectable range of motion appropriate for the condition and flexibility of the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercising and conditioning apparatus and method that imparts a resistance for concentric exercising of a user's torso, arm, leg or other body part through a selectable range of motion.
Another object of this invention is to provide an exercising and conditioning apparatus and method that imparts a fixed or variable resistance or a fixed or variable force for concentric or eccentric exercising of a user's torso, arm, leg or other body part through a fixed or selectable range of motion.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.